Never Getting Back Together
by Ryuuko Haruna
Summary: Fionna and Flame Prince were dating until summer began. When school resumed, Fionna discovers Flame Prince is cheating on her with Ice Queen. Who is a year older than them. Partially a song-fic
1. Three Months Ago

Three months ago…

Fionna and Flame Prince are sitting beside the lake in the back of Aaa and Ooo Boarding School watching as the ducks swam by. It was a long yet peaceful silence, but they still enjoyed every second of it. "Hey FP, what are you doing this summer?" asked Fionna curiously.

" Most likely spending time in the flame kingdom doing who knows what," said FP dully.

" Hmm… I just really wish we can spend our summer together," said Fionna shyly. This made Flame Princess blush an even brighter red than he already was, if that was actually possible. Then Flame Prince smiled.

" Yeah, me too," responded Flame Prince, Fionna smiled warmly back. Then, out of nowhere, the bell for dinner rang. Soon, both Fionna and FP were racing to the dining hall to make sure they still had some of their favorite foods. Once the two got their food, they separated to different tables.

Suddenly the door flew open and two all too familiar figures come in; it was none other than the Ice Queen and Ice King, the most kids in school. Ice Queen was always taking charge of her little brother; who was the Ice King, who was a manther; although that didn't change the fact the Ice Queen was a total cougar. Fionna, Cake, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Marceline all hated them, mainly because Ice King kept hitting on them and Ice Queen was a total snob. " Well, well, well… If it isn't the little tomboy adventuress Fionna," Ice Queen said rudely.

" Oh hey Ice Queen, predator on any guys lately?" said Fionna in response.

" Hey it's not my fault everyone loves ME," bragged the Ice Queen. Fionna started laughing rudely.

" Yeah sure, that's until they meet the retched witch you really are. Come on Ice Queen, even I know that you always flirt with different guys because you're really just desperate," said Fionna as a comeback. Ice Queen was obviously offended.

" You're only saying that because you're just SO jealous," scoffed Ice Queen. Then walked away with her 'minions' following her like lost dogs.

" Man, that Ice Queen!" grumbled Fionna.

" Yeah we know what you mean," said Cake, Marceline, PB, and FP.

"That girl and her brother! There is nothing I wouldn't give to just ram them into a wall," threatened Marceline.

" I really don't understand why they are so popular. I mean seriously, and I'm speaking from the heart, those guys are total jerks!" said Flame Princess.

" Well, no that that's out of the way, have any of you guys finished packing for summer?" asked Princess Bubblegum, trying to lighten the mood.

" Almost, I just have to pack a few more bed sheets, and a take down about three more pictures. What about you Marci?" asked Fionna.

" Not much, just have to find my old sweater and that should be it," replied Marceline as she sucked the red out of her meal.

" Wow Marceline, you pack really fast! I still have to pack the rest of my lanterns and candles," said Flame Princess. "So PB, did you finish packing?"

" Yes, it's all in here" PB said, holding up a small one inch cube.

"Woah, that is MATHEMATICAL! How does it work?" asked Fionna.

"It's actually very simple really. In other words, all it takes is a push of a button," PB said proudly.

After dinner, the girls said their good-byes/good nights and went up to their rooms. The next day, they were all packed and everyone went home for the summer.

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or the song Never Ever Getting Back Together; by Taylor Swift. I am very sorry I could not put this in the beginning, the computer wouldn't let me. Anyway, til next time! **

**Peace Out,  
**

**Moon dragon28 (:  
**


	2. Back to School

Back to School…

Fionna P.O.V.

Summer came and went practically in the blink of an eye, and everyone had just come back from either Aaa or Ooo. I haven't really seen any of my friends because they all live in Ooo. Sure sometimes they would write, but it was hard to figure out how to reply. It's a lot harder than you think it is. Cake spent a huge percent of summer with Lord Monochromicorn, but I still had a mathematical summer kicking monster butt! The last letter that I got was from Princess Bubblegum, stating that more students were coming among them were my distant cousins Finn and Jake. I haven't seen since we were little. After Cake and I were done packing, we made our back to the boarding school. By the time we got back, it was well past noon. We went into the administration office, got our room keys and schedules, and started unpacking. " Well Cake, here we are again," I said to break the silence.

" Yup, a whole new year of being taunted by Ice Queen. Oh Joy!" said Cake sarcastically.

" Well, maybe, but at least we she'll have some fresh meat to pick on!" I said thinking about PB's latest letter. " I can't wait to meet all the newbies!"

" Same here! I can't wait to see Finn and Jake again! Can you believe it's been eight years already!" said Cake with enthusiasm.

" Has it already been that long?" I asked.

"Yup!" replied Cake. " Well, we better meet with the girls. C'mon!" We then headed to the abandoned classroom in the north hall. When we opened the door, we saw Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Marceline. " Hey guys! How was summer?" I said, happy to see them again.

"Fine, I invented a machine that makes vegetables taste like candy," said PB. " I also found out that my brother is now attending our school,"

" What? You have a brother?" I practically yelled in surprise.

" So do I," said Marceline, " And he's going to come to this school in a couple of days"

" Why don't you guys ever tell me these things?" I asked after I calmed down.

" We never thought you'd e interested," Marceline said calmly. " Oh I heard Finn and Jake are going here too"

" How'd you know that?" I asked a little suspicious.

" I have my connections," she said.

" Well," I started.

" Well, what?" PB asked.

"When do I get to meet them?" I finished.

" Soon," they both said in unison.


	3. The Arrival

A few days later…

Fionna was anxious to meet PB and Marceline's brothers. On the day of the arrival, they all met in front of the school. Flame Prince and Princess came to meet them, as did Finn and Jake. It was easy to tell that Finn and Flame Princess were going to be good friends. "So when do you think they'll be here?" asked Finn.

"Not sure, by any chance do any of you guys know?" Fionna asked the rest of the group.

" They should have been here by now," said Princess Bubblegum. Suddenly, a carriage lined with candy, obviously Princess Bubblegum's older brother, Prince Gumball was approaching. Her brother was practically a male version of PB. Same pink bubblegum hair, similar pink skin, and same all-shades of- pink clothing. The only difference was that his crown was smaller and encrusted with delicate blue stones. " Greetings, Gumball. How is it back at the Candy Castle?" said Princess Bubblegum.

" Fine, everything is just as you left it, little sister," said Gumball replied. He looked over his sister's shoulder and saw the small crowd. " I suppose you would like to introduce me to your friends."

" Oh, yes. How silly of me! Gumball, this is Fionna, Cake, Finn, Jake, Flame Prince and Princess, and Marceline," Princess Bubblegum said.

" It is very nice to meet you," replied Gumball. The group spent the last couple of hours showing Gumball around the school and where his classes would be.

Fionna P.O.V

By the time we finished showing PG around, it was already 5:30. The sun was about to set, and we were waiting for Marshall Lee; Marceline's brother. A few minutes later, a dark figure with a closed umbrella similar to Marceline's, floated by.

Marshall Lee P.O.V.

I got to the boarding school a little late, but Marcy was still there waiting outside. I drifted done to ground level to meet my older sister. " Hey Marcy!" I greeted her.

" Hey, little brother," she said enthusiastically. " Marshall, these are my friends." She then gestured to the small group behind her. They all looked about my age. " This is Finn and Jake," she started pointing to a boy with a bear hat, blue shirt and shorts, and a yellow dog with a viola. " This is Flame Prince and Princess," then pointed to twins who both had large red jewels on their foreheads, glowing red bodies, and flaming hair. The only difference was that one was wearing a dress and the other was wearing a suit. " And this is Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball," who were both wearing REALLY pink outfits and gold and blue crowns. " Finally, Fionna and Cake." Cake was a white and coffee colored cat with a dulcimer, and Fionna was a beautiful girl with a bunny-ear headband on, wearing matching blue shirt and miniskirt and thigh-high socks.

" Nice to meet you all," I said coolly. And so the tour began.

**A/N: Just in case you guys are wondering, the song part is coming later in the story. Basically I'm just waiting for the drama to build up, then I'll put in the song.**

**Peace out!  
**

**Moon dragon28 (:  
**


	4. A Few Weeks Later

**A/N: The song is coming soon! (:**

**- Moon dragon28**

A few weeks later…Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball had just about settled into their rooms and school. And Fionna and Flame Prince were still dating and talking about what they missed during the summer. " Then, I chopped off the monster's head," laughed Fionna.

" Wow, that sounds awesome! The most exciting thing I did during the summer was try to build a new house for some of the lower level royals," said Flame Prince clearly impressed.

" How did that go?" Fionna asked.

" It could have gone better," responded Flame Prince. " So I hear my sister and your cousin are pretty close."

" Yeah, most of the time he won't stop talking about her. To think my cousin would be dating one of my closest friends," said Fionna in wonderment.

" I didn't see it coming either," responded Flame Prince. He then looked at his watch. " Oh my glob! I'm late! Got to go, later Fionna!" after that, Flame Prince rushed to the boarding school library doing who knows what. Fionna didn't bother to go after him because she was still trying too shocked on what just happened. This carried on for many days. More and more time had pasted and Fionna got more and more curious. After a few more days, Fionna decided to follow him to the library.

Fionna P.O.V.

This has been going on for way too long. I need to find out what he's doing! When I got to the library, I saw Flame Prince and ICE QUEEN together! What the FLIP! I watched FP and Ice Queen were totally flirting! So that's what he's been doing all this time. I didn't cry, I kept a brave face on. When they turned around Ice Queen smirked, and Flame Prince just looked shocked. I simply came over to him, slapped him, then, went away.


	5. The Aftermath

A Few hours later…

Fionna P.O.V.

I didn't want anyone to see me cry, so I headed to the place I always used to be when I was or wanted to be alone. The old music room; I remember I used to sing and record songs on the old recorder just to past the time when Cake was gone. It obviously hasn't been used for a long time. I simply just grabbed the microphone and started recording.

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like

We haven't seen each other in a month

When you, said you, needed space, what?

Then you come around again and say

Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change

Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it of again last night

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever…

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you, will hide away and find your piece with

Some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight

But oooh, this time I'm telling, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think that we were forever ever ever

And I used to say never say never

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you

And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is just exhausting, you know

We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we

Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

After I finished recording, I felt a little better. Suddenly, Marshall Lee burst through the door.

Marshall Lee P.O.V.

I walked by the music room, and heard a beautiful voice. I listened until the song was over. I then found myself bursting through the door to find Fionna staring at me with shocked eyes. " Hey… Fionna," I said to her awkwardly.

" Hey Marshall," she blankly responded. " Ah… What are you doing here?"

" I should e asking you that. Was that you singing?" I asked.

" Maybe," she said. " Why do you want to know?"

" Just curious," I replied.

" Well, to answer your question, yes that was me. And I'm always here when I'm in a bad mood, basically," she replied sadly.

" Well, what happened?" I asked sympathetically.

" Oh, Flame Prince cheated on me with Ice Queen," she said.

" WHAT, WHY THE HECK WOULD HE CHEAT ON YOU WITH **THAT **COUGAR?" I yelled.

" What's done is done. And I think I'm just going to stop dating for a while; and avoid Flame Prince for a little while," she explained. Then quietly left the music room without a word.


	6. Help and Recovery

A week later…

Fionna didn't talk to Flame Prince for a while, and had a sad expression the entire time. She still hasn't told anyone of what happened at the library, not even Cake. The only person she told was Marshall Lee, although she wasn't sure why. Everyone was starting to get worried about Fionna especially Cake.

Cake P.O.V.

I have no idea what happened to my baby girl, but I'm going to find out. I headed to Fionna's room to look for clues. (I had already shrunken down) I looked through _EVERYTHING_, but there were no clues what so ever. Suddenly out of nowhere, Fionna burst through the door. " CAKE! What the FLIP are you doing in my room!" she screamed.

" Uhhh," was all I could say to here. Suddenly, I calmed down. " I was only concerned about why you were so sad. You used to be so cheerful. What happened at that day?"

Fionna P.O.V.

I guess I couldn't hide it from Cake for as long as I hoped. I took a deep breath and said, " Flame Prince cheated on me."

"WHAT?" she screamed. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I didn't want to worry you and go too far on the revenge," I responded calmly.

" Besides, what's done is done. And to be honest I'm actually a little happy that we aren't together anymore, I'm not sure why. I just…am. Look, I'm sorry if I made you or anyone else worry. I just needed time to think over a couple of things. That's all," after that I smiled warmly.

" Okay, as long as you're happy," she said. Then she left the room. After Cake left I decided to go take a shower. After that long shower, I went to the music room again. I took my dad's music box out, and started singing the lullaby he used to sing us. Then I started to remember all the times that Cake and I had together. There were a lot. As I was reminiscing, Marshall Lee came in through he door again, but this time a little more calmly. " Uh, Marshall, what are you doing here?" I asked.

" I just followed your voice" he said a little flirtatiously.

" Look, right now, I just want to be alone, so I guess I'll be going. Later dude?" then I just left. " Man, what is with that guy?" I thought. On my way back to my room, Marshall Lee suddenly popped up in front of me. "What do you want Marshall?" I asked a little annoyed.

He smirked. " I just wanted to hang out with you," he replied innocently. " So do you?"

"Depends on what we're doing," I responded.

" Your choice," he said.

" Want to go adventuring?" I suggested. Marshall actually looked surprised when I said that.

Marshall P.O.V.

I didn't really expect Fionna to be into that kind of stuff, but since I thought it might make her feel better after recent events…" Sure, why not."

" Great! Well, let's go! I know a great village to start at!" she said. Then grabbed my hand and ran towards the village. When we got there, the village was infested with monsters. After a couple more seconds of observing, Fionna let go of my hand, grabbed a sword out of her pack, and started running towards the monsters. She easily got one of the monsters attention and started fighting and sleighing the monsters, one by one. The last one seemed to be the most difficult. It was basically a large troll with blood-shot eyes, and a massive club. This took a little longer than expected, Fionna dodge many attacks and got punched a few times, but in the end, she beat the turd senseless. " Hey, Marshall, do you want to do anything else?" she asked.

"Let me see, no. So do you want to walk back?" I asked her.

" Sure," she replied. The walk back was mostly silent. " Hey Marshall," she began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

" Thanks. Today was fun. It really took my mind off things," she smiled. I blushed slightly.

" So Fionna, do you want to do this again?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that!" she replied. When we got to the campus, we saw Finn and Flame Princess together.

(End of P.O.V.)

"Hey, Finn! You missed out on a totally EPIC monster fight!" Fionna screamed over to Finn.

"What? Why didn't you guys invite me?" asked Finn, as they got closer.

"Well, you and Flame Princess seemed to be getting along quite nicely, so I didn't want to disturb you guys," Fionna teased. Finn then started roughhousing with his cousin. As they were fighting, Flame Princess walked over to Marshall Lee.

" Hey, thanks for cheering Fionna up. Though I'm still not sure why she was so bummed out in the first place," inquired Flame Prince.

" Oh, that was because your brother cheated on her with Ice Queen," said Marshall thoughtlessly. Suddenly the roughhousing stopped. And there was an uncomfortable silence.

" WHAT? HOW DARE HE?" shouted FP. Who was now turning into a flame monster.

" FP! It's going to be ok! The choices your little brother, make are his! I guarantee you, this'll all blow over sooner or later!" shouted Fionna. FP then started to calm down.

" Okay, I was just worried that you were hurt in anyway," said Flame Princess.

" I'm fine, really," comforted Fionna. " I think I'm going to go back to my room. Later! " Then Fionna walked away, with Marshall behind her. She then stopped in her tracked and turned around. " Dude, did you really have to tell her about the whole 'Flame Prince thing'? You know she can sometimes overreact!" scolded Fionna.

" Yeah, sorry about that," said Marshall rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

" Well, I think I'm going to go. Later Marshall!" then Fionna left without saying another word.


	7. New Beginning

As the days went on, Fionna felt a little better. Everyday, she would go adventuring with Marshall Lee and sometimes with Finn, Jake, and Cake. It really helped her get away from it all.

Fionna P.O.V.

Today's adventure was at a village near the mountains. This village was most definitely Finn and mine's favorite. We used to go here all the time when we were little. The place hasn't changed a bit! Same houses, same wooden stages for public fights, and same screaming and laughing of the villagers roughhousing. " Man, this place really hasn't changed a bit," I commented.

" No, it definitely hasn't," replied Finn.

"What a second! How many times have you too been here again?" asked Jake a little suspicious.

"Oh, about nine to ten times," we said softly. Cake just looked a little annoyed when we said that. " What? This place is AWESOMELY MATHEMATIC! How can you keep us away really?"

" So that's where you too have been all those years ago!" accused Cake.

" Wait a second? You've been here like ten times, and you STILL haven't gotten injured yet?" asked Marshall pretty wide-eyed.

" Yeah, what's your point?" I responded. Then, Marshall said nothing.

" Well, we can't just stay here and talk all day! Let's joined the fun!" after that being said, Finn joined the roughhousing.

" Ah, what the heck!" I said, then running after Finn to join the fun. (End of P.O.V.)

" That girl," said Cake in wonderment. " She really is a little adventuress."

" Yup. Man, our siblings," responded Jake. " Hey, so Marshall, are you going to join in on the fun?"

"Yeah, sure," Marshall Lee responded coolly. " Hey Fionna, can I roughhouse with you?" he asked awkwardly.

" Sure," replied Fionna, then attacked Marshall. They landed with a 'THUMP'

"Geez, Fionna. You can really can fight" Marshall complemented.

" Aw, thanks Marshall!" Fionna said smiling. " Okay, now let me help you up. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's almost time for dinner." " FINN! WE NEED TO GO BACK NOW!" screamed Fionna to get her cousin's attention. " We should probably go now. C'mon!" then they all started to walk back to OABS (Ooo and Aaa Boarding School).

"That was awesome! I am pumped that we went back there!" said Finn. " And you two seemed to have fun!" Marshall Lee blushed, and Fionna just hit Finn on the shoulder.

" Okay. Okay, I give! I'm sorry! It was just a joke," apologized Finn. Fionna just smiled at how easy it was for her cousin to give in. As they approached the school, they noticed that everyone was waiting for them. Among them was… Flame Prince!

" Uh, hey guys! What's up?" asked Fionna a little worried. Only Marshall Lee noticed though.

" We know what you're going through, so we Flame Prince to apologize," explained Princess Bubblegum. Then pushed FP forward.

" Look Fionna, I'm really sorry for what happened before, and I hope you can forgive me," apologized Flame Prince softly. Fionna then smiled warmly.

"It's okay, dude. And best wished for you and Ice Queen. Friends?" Fionna said holding out her hand for FP to shake.

" Friends," replied Flame Prince, who gladly shook her hand. Then Fionna and Cake just walked into the dining hall for dinner without saying another word.

" Well, that went better than expected," replied Marceline. " So Marshall, how was your little 'play date' with Fionna?" her little brother just blushed. " I knew you had a crush on her since you first met her a couple months back," informed Marceline. Everyone else nodded in agreement, including Flame Prince. Then Finn spoke up.

" Marshall, if Fionna does actually likes you back, and you too start dating, you better treat her right. If you know what's good for you," threatened Finn.

" And if you dare hurt her, you'll DEFINITELY be hearing from us," finished Flame Princess, with the rest of the group nodding in agreement. " Well, now that that is out of the way, let's get dinner. I'm starving!" then everyone walked over to the dining hall. With Fionna and Cake waiting for them.

" Hey guys! What took you so long?" Fionna asked.

" Just a little chat. That's all" answered Prince Gumball. Fionna just shrugged at him as a response. Then continued her dinner.

After that day, everything was very calm. But a surprise was about to occur.

Hint: This is Marshall's big chance!

**A\N: **

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! I have school work, and it's kinda stressful. But really, who doesn't find at least one thing hard about school. Academic or Social. And sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't worry, his is where the Fiolee stuff occurs! Just wait!  
**


	8. His Chance

It was a calm day at OABS…

It was just another day at the boarding school until they announced that Friday was the school dance.

Fionna P.O.V.

When they announced it was the school dance, I just let out a groan of disgust. Every time a dance comes along, a ton of guys I don't even know too well crowd up to ask me if I wanted to go with them. I always turn them down though. But that's the least of my worries, because Cake always makes me where some really frilly type kind of dress. Which really restricts me from any fight. (Something always happens at the dance that involves some evil monster or whatever.) I just hope that Cake doesn't go too far this time. (End of P.O.V.)

Thursday night…

Cake was just finishing Fionna's dress. It was a dark robin's egg blue with a baby blue ribbon tied at the waist. The sleeves were also three-fourths length. " Fionna! Come in here! I want you to try on your new dress," called Cake to Fionna who was down the hall at PB's room.

" Coming!" responded Fionna who was coming back with a small sword necklace. " I was in PB's lab so she could help me turn my crystal sword into a necklace. Cause you know I hate carrying around a purse," informed Fionna.

" It's cute! Well, c'mon! go and try one your dress" said Cake handing Fionna her dress. When she got out, Fionna looked beautiful.

" Cake, you did a great job. It's pretty flexible too! Thanks," smiled Fionna as she hugged her sister. " So what are you wearing?" she asked. Cake then pulled out an elegant light pink ribbon with a small bell on it. " It's really pretty, Cake!" complemented Fionna.

" Thanks! Now I think right now we should go to bed we have a big day ahead of us," said Cake. And after the 'good nights' Cake turned off the lights.

The next day…

Everyone was already awake, and quite excited on what was going to occur later. It was the last class of the day, and everyone was starring at the clock, waiting for school to end so they can finish preparing. Everyone except Fionna was excited. When the bell finally rang everyone ran to there rooms to prepare.

Marshall P.O.V.

I was walking (or floating) down the hall, and saw Fionna. " Hey Fionna!" I called to get her attention, then, I saw her look at me with her ocean blue eyes. A slight blush crept up my cheek, but I don't think she noticed.

" Hey, Marshall. Uh, do you need something?" asked Fionna curiously.

" Yeah, I was wondering," I started awkwardly, " if you would want to go with me to the dance… like as a friend." I mentally face palmed myself for almost losing my cool.

" Sure, sounds like fun" replied Fionna, then, started to head towards her room. I kept my cool image on the outside, but on the inside I felt like flying up to the stars and back! She said yes! She said yes! But then my mood plummeted when I remembered we were going as friends. **(Poor Marshall Lee… stuck in the friend zone. Or at least for now) **


	9. At the Dance

At the dance…

Marshall P.O.V.

It was about seven o'clock, the sun was just about set, and I was waiting for Fionna outside the gym. 'Where is she?' I thought.

" Hey Marshall, sorry I'm late, Cake kept on lecturing me about how I should do my hair. I wanted it simple, and she wanted it a bit more complex," said Fionna, which also snapped me out of my thoughts. At first, I couldn't believe what was in front of me, she look beautiful! But I didn't want her to know…yet.

Fionna P.O.V.

When I met up with Marshall Lee, at first it was pretty awkward mainly because for the first like two or three minutes he was staring at me really wide-eyed. " Uh you okay?" I asked him.

" Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go inside, they're probably waiting for us," he replied.

" Hey Marshall, you really cleaned up for the occasion," I complemented him. He wore a red dress shirt, black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse.

" Thanks, you too," I replied. When we got in everyone was already there. Cake and Lord M were dancing, Finn and Flame Princess were talking by the punch bowl, so were Marceline and PG. (Never thought that would happen) And PB was talking to one of her science buddies, while Ice Queen and Flame Prince were just chatting near the dance floor. I waved to the unlikely couple and went to go join the conversation by the punch bowl.

Marshall P.O.V.

'I need to make my move, my relationship with Fionna is going nowhere! I have to do something to impress her! What to do?' I was thinking. I then walked over to Marceline for advice. " Hey Marci. I need some advice," I told her.

"Let me guess, having girl troubles with Fionna?" she asked. I only nodded in response. Then she smirked," I have one idea."

" Well, what is it?" I asked a little on edge.

" You know how Fionna loves to fight monsters right?" she started, and I nodded. " Well, when a monster comes, and one will, _you _fight along side Fionna, and she'll definitely be impressed once you win. Now Marshall, I know you're a bit rusty when it comes to combat, but remember; _do this for Fionna!_" she instructed. It actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Very clever, but what if something goes wrong. Like a monster doesn't come out in the first place?" asked PG.

" Don't worry, it will if we set up the bait correctly. Oh, and Marshall, don't steal Fionna's thunder. It'll only make her upset," said Marceline as she went to go talk to Fionna. I then noticed that PG was staring at my sister. Hmm… this will be interesting.

" Hey Gumball," I started trying to get his attention.

" Yes?" he responded.

" Do you have feelings for my sister?" I asked. All he did was blush a brighter pink and turn away. ' I'll take that as a yes' I thought. " I had a feeling."

" Okay, that maybe true but our relationship at the moment is platonic. So I don't think that we're going anywhere," replied PG.

" Well, you got to make a move on her sometime! You like her don't you?" I asked.

" Says the person who still hasn't gotten the attention of a certain adventuress," mumbled PG.

" Hey, I leave my own love life out of this!" I responded.

" Okay, Okay. But seriously, how do I get her attention?" asked PG.

But before I could respond a huge forest troll barged into the gym. Huh, I guess Marceline was right, there always is a monster at the dances. When Fionna saw it, she instantly Finn's attention and started to battle out the troll. Fionna pulled off her sword necklace, which instantly became a real full-size sword. As for Finn, he brought his pack with him. I just remembered what Marceline told me. And an instant later, I found myself charging to the troll with my axe-bass in the air. (For once I'm going to use it as a weapon)

Fionna P.O.V.

I didn't really expect to see Marshall Lee fighting with us, but considering he was actually using his axe-bass to fight, I was actually a little flattered. This was a pretty intense fight, Finn and I managed to dodge most of the hits, but apparently, I had a blind spot, the troll spotted it, it was just about to get me, but luckily Marshall and Finn distracted it just in time for me to give the final blow. The fight was finally over. We won! A feeling of satisfactory was washing over me. After the little battle, everything was normal again, if you take out the unconscious troll and giant hole in the wall. I remembered to thank Marshall and Finn as well. " Hey, Finn, Marshall!" I called to get their attention. I then walked over to them. I tuned to both of them, " Thanks guys! I couldn't have given the final blow without you," I said as I hugged both of them. And I swear I saw Marshall… Blushing!

" I'll just leave you guys alone for now," said Finn as he left Marshall and me alone.

" So Marshall, good fight. I never thought I'd see you use your axe-bass before/You did great!" I said smiling.

Marshall P.O.V

I was really nervous to ask her this, but I think it's my only chance. I have to tell her tonight! I took a deep breath, " Uh, Fionna. I need to tell you something," I started.

" Sure, what do you need to tell me?" she asked.

" Well, I just wanted to say… Fionna I think I'm in love with you!" I yelled. Suddenly everyone's attention was on us. I looked back to Fionna. She looked stunned, but a few seconds later she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Same here!" she replied. Now it was my turned to be stunned. The next moment, I realized I was kissing Fionna on the lips. The rest of the night we just danced on the dance floor until about 9:00 when the dance was over. The next day, we told everyone we were a couple. It felt good to have Fionna by my side.

(End of P.O.V.)

Epilogue 

A few months later…

Fionna and Marshall are dating. Same goes for Ice Queen and Flame Prince, Finn and Flame Princess, and Gumball finally confessed to Marceline a few weeks ago, and are currently a new couple. And as for PB, she's dating one of her science buddies that she's known since day one. And Ice King, well he is dating one of the nurse's assistants that's an expert when it come to water and ice based healing. But they haven't really considered themselves as a 'couple' yet. And all was well in OABS, for once.

**A/N: Well, that's my story. I hope you guys liked it and so sorry for the long update time. I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot. So Thanks, and I hope to write more stories like this again!**

**-Moon dragon28**


End file.
